1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube having stretchability and possible to be bent, and an optical fiber unit configured by housing one or more optical fibers in the tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are two types of tubes for protecting optical fiber(s): one is a tube having an adhesion buffer layer in direct contact with the optical fiber(s), and the other is a tube adapted to movably house the optical fiber(s) therein. The tube adapted to movably house the optical fiber(s) therein has stretchability and is possible to be bent.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S62-049310 describes an example of the tube having the optical fiber(s) movably housed therein. The tube described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S62-049310 has two contiguous grooves each having a V-shaped cross-section. In such tube, two cuts are formed between the two grooves, and an opening can be formed by peeling off the portion surrounded by the two grooves and the two cuts.